


Consequences

by ShippingHurts4632



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Death Eaters, First Kiss, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Magic, Muggles, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Louis Tomlinson, Rivalry, Slytherin Harry Styles, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Wizard Harry Styles, Wizard Louis Tomlinson, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingHurts4632/pseuds/ShippingHurts4632
Summary: “True,” Harry shrugged, smirking again, “you know me so well, don’t you Tomlinson?”“Leave me alone Styles,” Louis said as he backed away from him.“I don’t think so,” Harry smirked. He grabbed Louis’ wrist and pulled him close.orHarry Styles. The perfect student, a Slytherin prefect, Captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and an arrogant pure-blood who thought himself better than everyone. Louis Tomlinson thought he knew everything he needed to know about Harry, but after the two of them are caught in the Forbidden Forest, he ends up learning more about him than he would ever expect. That's what happens when you're forced to spend 2 weeks with your enemy in Muggle London.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Louis stumbled through the forest. He tripped over roots and large rocks, but he didn’t stop running. The farther he ran the darker it got. Tree branches started mingling with each other, causing them to block out the sky. It was getting harder and harder to navigate with almost no light.

_Use your wand!_ A voice inside his head yelled. He couldn’t risk dropping it. It was too late to turn back. He couldn't hear the other boys, but no one was chasing them. They had the ability to slow down and use silencing charms. 

Another reason he couldn’t use his wand to produce light was that it would give away his location. The darkness may have been a disadvantage, given that he couldn’t see more than a metre or two in front of him. But, they also blocked him from the view of those chasing him.

His bones ached. He had been running for almost an hour. It had started in the Great Hall, when one of his _brilliant_ housemates had decided to tell a Slytherin Prefect, that Louis was that sabotaged his potion.

Now, Louis could have talked it out. Under normal circumstances, he would have. But the prefect was Harry Styles. Harry Edward Styles. As in the heir to the House of Styles. He was everyone’s favourite. Professors would constantly give him extra marks or allow him to leave lessons early. He made the Slytherin quidditch team, in his second year, without even trying out and was appointed captain in Fourth. 

He was a Slytherin prefect and it was no secret he would be appointed Head Boy in Seventh Year. Harry was always at or near the top of the class, causing him to start a rivalry with Louis, who would occasionally beat him.

Harry had always despised Louis. Probably because he was a muggle born. But that didn’t quite make sense. From what Louis had heard, there were constantly muggle-born students, of both genders, found exiting Harry’s dorm in the morning

Things had escalated quickly from there. Louis barely had time to jump out of his seat before he saw Harry moving toward the Ravenclaw table. Several sets of footsteps followed him, no doubt belonging to Harry’s friends. 

They chased him throughout the halls and into the courtyard. He hadn’t slowed down or dared to look behind him once. 

10 more minutes passed before Louis decided to stop. He doubted they would have followed him this far. If they were caught, they had a good chance of being suspended or expelled. Not even Harry would risk that. 

He slowed down to a light job before eventually throwing himself against a rock. He was panting and out of breath. His adrenaline had been so high from running that he hadn’t realized how cold it was. It was a late December night and he was wearing nothing more than a white button up shirt and black trousers. He had ditched his robe and tie to avoid making too much noise.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he let out shallow breaths. He thought back to his lessons as he tried to remember an incantation that could warm him up or start a fire. He remembers learning something in his first year. Something about flames that could be held. _Bluebell Flames._ Yes, that’s it. 

Louis pulled out his wand, waved it, muttering a few words. A stream of bright blue light burst from his wand and moments later, a small blue fire was in front of him. 

“Ah, Bluebell flames,” a cold voice remarked from behind him.

Louis jumped to his feet and turned to face the owner of the voice. Staring back at him, with his signature smirk, is Harry Styles.

“Didn’t expect me to follow you, did you?” Harry asked as he ran his eyes up and down Louis’ body.

He stood close enough that Louis could feel his warm breath on his skin.

“I didn’t sabotage your potion,” Louis responded, shifting under Harry’s gaze.

“I never said you did,” Harry pointed out.

“Then why did you send you friends after me?” Louis asked, looking straight up at Harry.

“Because you ran. If you didn’t do anything, why did you run?” Harry said as the smirk faded from his face.

“Because I knew you would send your friends after me,” Louis shot back.

“Maybe I just wanted to have a conversation with you, so we could clear this whole matter up.”

“You’re Harry bloody Styles!” Louis exclaimed, “you don’t have conversations with anyone if it doesn’t benefit you.”

“True,” Harry shrugged, smirking again, “you know me so well, don’t you Tomlinson?”

“Leave me alone Styles,” Louis said as he backed away from him.

“I don’t think so,” Harry smirked. He grabbed Louis’ wrist and pulled him close.

“Let. Go. Of. Me,” Louis ordered.

“Or what? What are you going to do about it? Curse me? Go ahead, you’ll get yourself expelled,” Harry seethed.

“What makes you think you’re immune?” Louis asked. He flicked his eyes down to where Harry’s hand was enclosed around his wrist. All of a sudden he felt rather warm.

“I have a witness. Three, actually. You do not.”

Sure enough, three figures stepped out from behind the trees a few metres away. 

“What do you want from me, Styles?” Louis questioned as he tried to look for an escape. 

“Oh, it’s quite simple. I want -.”

“MR. STYLES!” A voice shouted, cutting Harry off before he could say whatever he was planning on.

Harry dropped Louis’ wrist and glanced in the direction of the voice. Louis heard him let out a breath and take a step back. He turned to look where Harry was looking and saw Professor Slughorn staring at them.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Slughorn asked more than shouted this time, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes, “what are you two doing here?”

“I-uh,” Louis struggled to come up with an excuse that would explain their presence.

“Nevermind, save it for Dumbledore,” Slughorn said. He looked bewildered as he grabbed them by their arms and pushed them forward, “is it just the two of you.”

Harry, who still hadn’t said anything, eyed the spot the figures had stood in, just moments earlier.

“Yes,” he answered, “it’s just the two of us.”  
  


Louis shot him a look, but Harry ignored it. 

“Come on then,” Slughorn said, “lead the way.”

Louis hadn’t realized how deep in they were. Harry apparently knew the way out. Either that or he was extremely confident in his ability to navigate an unknown place. 

He pushed passed Louis and muttered a few words, too quietly for Louis to hear. The path in front of Harry was suddenly illuminated. Louis realized he could probably do the same now, since he wasn’t running away from anyone.

“Lumos,” Louis whispered. The tip of his wand lit up and the forest became clearer. Still dark, but it was easier to see roots and tree branches.

With a sigh, he followed Harry out of the forest. Dreading what was to come. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the last chapter, but still less than two thousand words. Chapter Three will be definitely be at least two thousand words.

Louis had never visited Professor Dumbledore’s office before. Whatever he had been expecting was...certainly not this. 

The walls of the circular room were covered in portraits of former Hogwarts headmasters. There were several tables with silver artifacts and instruments placed upon them. They were all different shapes and sizes. 

He wasn’t sure if he would be able to ask Dumbledore the questions he had. There was a good chance of him being expelled in the next few minutes. 

Louis spared a glance at Harry. He was also looking around. Unlike Louis, his face didn’t bear curiosity. Instead he seemed bored and unimpressed. Louis wondered if he had been in here before. 

Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk. He appeared to be writing something using a long red and gold quill. He looked up as Harry and Louis approached, with Professor Slughorn right behind them.

“Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles. It’s a pleasure to see that you’ve returned,” Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

“Perhaps we should invite Flitwick,” Slughorn suggested, “this does, after all, involve one of his students.”

“Excellent idea,” Dumbledore remarked, “Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles, please have a seat while Professor Slughorn and I go fetch Professor Flitwick.”

Before either of them could move, Dumbledore whisked Professor Slughorn out of his office and the door slammed shut behind them. Louis and Harry took seats across from Professor Dumbledore’s desk.

“If I get kicked off the team, or lose my Prefect privileges because of this, Tomlinson, I swear I’ll-,”

“You’ll what?” Louis interrupted before he could stop himself, “are you sure this is the right place to be threatening me? We’re surrounded by portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses. I have a feeling whatever you’re about to say will just make it worse for you.”

“Worse for me?” Harry scoffed, “Need I remind you which one of us belongs to one of the most renown pure-blood families of all time. And which one of us is mud...muggle-born scum.”

“You’re the one that chased me into the forest,” Louis responded, choosing to ignore Harry’s last sentence

“With good reason. My  _ potion _ . The one you ruined.”

“I already told you I didn’t do it.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you?” Harry said incredulously. He shook his head and reached for a small glass bowl, filled with small yellow candies, on Dumbledore’s desk.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked. His eyes darted around the room making sure no one was watching.

“I never finished my dinner,” Harry answered as he unwrapped one of the candies and popped it in his mouth. 

Harry offered Louis the bowl, with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you like one?” He asked.

“No! Are you insane? What do you think Dumbledore will do when he finds out?”

“I think he’ll be completely fine with it. Just like he was last I was here,” Harry answered.

“Last time?”

“It was for my future career plans. Don’t you have meetings to decide yours?”

“Just with Flitwick,” Louis sighed. He wondered why Harry was meeting with Dumbledore when most students only met with the heads of their house.

Harry and Louis remained seated in silence after that. Aside from Harry rolling and crinkling the empty candy wrappers, neither of them made a sound.

The door swung open and three sets of footsteps sounded throughout the room. Louis didn’t have to look behind him to know Professor Flitwick had joined Slughorn and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took a seat at his desk, whileProfessor Slughorn and Flitwick stood on either side of him. He stared at them for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak.

“Professor Slughorn told me he found the two of you in the Forbidden Forest after curfew. Could the two of you explain why you were there?” Dumbledore inquired.

Louis’ eyes met Harry’s before he turned away. Louis wasn’t sure if Harry was trying to come up with something or if he wanted Louis to answer. He decided he should answer, to prevent Harry from saying anything that would compromise him. 

“I..um,” Louis’ mouth went dry as everyone turned their attention to him. 

He turned to Harry expectedly, hoping he knew what to say.

“I found out that Tomlinson,” Harry said slowly, “ruined one of my potions a week ago. I wanted to ask him why he did that, but he ran out of the hall before I got a chance.”

Louis stared at him in shock.  _ That was his explanation _ ? Leave it to Harry Styles to find a way to make himself seem innocent.  _ He is kind of telling the truth, _ the voice inside his head pointed out. He ignored it

“And why did Mr. Tomlinson ruin your potion?” Flitwick asked.

“I didn’t get a chance to ask him. It took awhile to find him,” Harry replied, staring straight into Flitwick’s eyes. His green eyes bore no trace of insincerity. 

_ You know perfectly well I didn’t do it _ , Louis thought, but decided not to say it, at least not like that, it would only make the situation worse.

Louis met Harry’s eyes again. Once again, Harry seemed indifferent to the situation they were in and the consequences they were facing.

“I didn’t do anything to Harry’s potion,” Louis said, glaring at Harry.

Dumbledore looked between the two of them, trying to figure out which one was lying.

“Why did you run out of the room, Mr. Tomlinson?” He asked.

“I saw Harry and his friends approaching. I didn’t know what they wanted, so I decided to run. They followed me, so I kept running,” Louis answered, turning away from Harry.

“I thought the two of you were alone,” Slughorn said.

“We were,” Harry answered, “I told the others to go back to our dorm.”

“The two of you are supposed to be role models for the younger students,” Dumbledore said, “you’re sixth years, Prefects and Harry is a Quidditch captain. You are not supposed to be entering places you are forbidden from entering or lying to your professors.”

“Sir,” Louis started heasitetly.

“You can share your thoughts in a moment, Mr. Tomlinson,” Dumbledore continued, “we expect better from you. Now you’re both good students. And you’ve never done anything wrong before. But this cannot go unpunished. Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and I discussed what the consequences for this will be.”

Louis braced for the worst. What even was the worst? Would he be stripped of his Prefect privileges? Or would he be expelled? 

“There appears to be some tension between the two of you, which is impacting your studies and performance. With the holidays starting in just under a few days, we have decided that the two of you will be spending them together,” Dumbledore announced.

Louis let out a sigh of relief, but quickly realized what had just happened. Two whole weeks with Harry Styles. Two weeks that would be spent listening to Harry complaining about anything he could. Two weeks with the heir to the House of Styles. 

“Is that all?” Louis asked, careful not to look at Harry.

“You will spend these two weeks without your wands,” Dumbledore said, “without any magic at all.”   
  


This caught Harry’s attention. He had been reclining in his chair, but shot forward at the end of Dumbledore’s sentence.

“What do you mean without magic? This whole school is filled with magic,” Harry scowled.

“Which is why you won’t be staying at Hogwarts. You’ll be staying in London, in the Muggle world, with a friend of mine.”

For the first time, both Louis and Harry looked shocked. Harry’s jaw was slightly ajar as he processed the words. Louis thought he had misheard. There was no way they would be sent into the Muggle World. 

“London? You’re sending us to London?” Harry questioned angrily.

“Yes, Mr. Styles, I am.” 

“I can’t live with Muggles,” Harry stated.

“Mr. Tomlinson and you will be living with a wizard. There will be muggles around, you will most likely find yourself interacting with them,” Dumbledore explained

“Why?” Harry demanded

“To teach you a lesson,” Dumbledore said simply.

“Tomlinson spends his summers with Muggles. How will this teach him a lesson?”

“Mr. Tomlinson will have problems of his own,” Dumbledore said, looking at Louis with a twinkle in his eyes. I suggest worrying about your own. You will join the other students on the Hogwarts Express on Saturday. I suggest packing soon and writing to your parents if you have to.”

With that said, Dumbledore dismissed them. Harry strode out of the room furiously, with Louis on his heels. When he turned the corner, Louis was pushed against the wall harshly. He felt a hand enclose around his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

Harry towered over him. He relaxed his grip on Louis and shoved his arm against Louis’ chest.

Harry leaned down close enough that a few loose curls brushed against Louis’ skin. His eyes were ablaze as they met Louis’ blue ones. 

“You will regret this Tomlinson,” Harry whispered close to Louis’ ear, “this stain you’ve put on my family name. I will make sure you pay for it.”

“It’s just two weeks,” Louis protested, “you’re overreacting, Harry.”

_ Harry?  _ Harry? How had he let that slip out. 

“You’ll regret that too. And don’t say I’m overreacting. Just you wait. Louis,” Harry spat, “until we’re back. Or maybe even while we’re in London. Just you wait.”

Harry moved away from Louis and walked down the corridor, toward the dungeons. Louis took the other path as he walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. 

He tried to figure out how he’d explain to his family why he wasn’t coming home this year. But everytime he tried he was distracted by Harry’s words. Louis knew he would keep his word, no matter the cost.

Even more interesting than Harry’s words was the way he felt pressed against Louis. Despite how hard he tried, Louis couldn’t get the feeling out of his head.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out in a day or two, hopefully. If you have any feedback or constructive criticism let me know. Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam, Zayn and Niall appear in this chapter, but only have a few lines. There will be more interactions with them in the next chapter and they do have significant roles. I'm aware that there are different British accents, but Louis recognizes Andrew's (a character you'll meet in this chapter) accent as British so he doesn't comment on it. I struggled writing that bit, so if anyone has any tips on it, feel free to comment them. This chapter was mainly about transitioning into the actual consequence and meeting the new characters, but the next one should be more interesting. Enjoy!

Louis hadn’t talked to Harry since the night of their meeting with Dumbledore. They had classes together, but they weren’t partnered up. When they boarded the Hogwarts Express on Saturday morning, Louis hadn’t been able to see Harry in the crowd. 

He didn’t think they were supposed to sit together, so he sat alone in a compartment at the end of the train. For most of the ride he gazed out the window at the hills and fields that were covered in a fine blanket of snow.

He purchased some chocolate and candy from the trolley witch, but it didn’t help reduce the apprehension and stress he was feeling. Louis didn’t feel threatened by Harry, but his presence was unnerving. Just thinking about the next two weeks with Harry made Louis feel sick.

He slid one hand into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Louis didn’t smoke everyday. Only once or twice a week if he was feeling stressed. It had started in his fifth year after a dare. He hated it, but whenever he couldn't handle his stress, he smoked one or two.

After pulling the curtains closed and opening the window slightly, he touched his wand to the cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag and inhaled. He felt better almost instantly.

Louis stopped thinking about Harry. He let himself sink into a state of tranquility. He wasn’t thinking about school, or his friends or Harry. For a few minutes he was away from his life. He was grateful for those minutes, they gave him the escape he needed. It was all so overwhelming sometimes.

Once he had finished the cigarette, he flicked the butt out the window. Louis couldn’t smell the smoke on him, but he knew others would. He used his wand to erase the smell, just as someone knocked on his compartment door.

He pulled it open to reveal a boy who couldn’t have been older than 11 or 12.

“Hello,” Louis greeted, “Can I help you?”

“Are you Louis Tomlinson?” the boy asked.

“Yes. Why?” Louis answered

“Harry requested your presence in the prefect carriage,” the boy said, not meeting Louis’ eyes.

Louis frowned. Why would Harry want to see him now? 

He followed the boy to the front of the train, where the prefect carriage was located. No one was allowed to enter except for Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl, so the boy stopped in front of the doors.

The prefect carriage wasn’t much different from the regular carriages. The only difference was that there were three compartments, one for each year, and these compartments were slightly larger than the normal ones.

Only one of the compartments were occupied, the one in which Harry was in. Louis found Harry was lounging across one of the seats.  At the sight of Louis, he stood up.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Harry said, gesturing for him to come in.

“Professor Dumbledore never specified that we had to s-.” 

“You’re still a prefect,” Harry interjected, “you’re expected to sit in the prefect carriage.”

“Most prefects don’t sit in the carriage. Including you. You were barely here for twenty minutes last year.We don’t even receive tasks unless it’s the beginning of the year ” Louis pointed out.

“I still showed up,” Harry said, “unlike you.”

Louis couldn’t deny it, that was true. He had been distracted by everything that had happened over the last few days and been so focused on avoiding Harry that he had forgotten to stop by the carriage like he was supposed to.

“Is that why you called me here? To ask why I didn’t sit in the carriage?” Louis questioned

“Do you honestly think I would waste my time on that?” Harry responded.

“When it comes to you I don’t know what to think.”   
  


“Good.”

Silence. Not awkward silence, just silence.

“Why did you call me here?” Louis asked.

“I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t make a run for it at the station. I’ll probably end up paying the price when you mess up,” Harry answered.

When, Louis noted. Not if. When. Harry thought he was going to mess up.

“I’m not running,” Louis told him, “nor will I make any mistakes. Can you say the same?”

“I can, but remember what I told you back at Hogwarts before you make any promises, Louis,” Harry warned.

Hearing Harry say his name, his first name, filled him with this feeling. He felt warm, yet also cold. All of the apprehension and nervousness that he had managed to push down, rose to the surface again.

Before Louis could respond, the train screeched to a halt. They had arrived at Kings Cross. Harry shoved passed Louis and led the way to the nearest exit with Louis right behind him.

“Do you know who we’re looking for?” Louis asked as they pushed their way through the crowd of students and parents. Dumbledoe had conveniently forgotten to mention the name or appearance of the person they were supposed to be staying with. 

“Not yet,” Harry said.

“So where are you going?” 

“Outside,” Harry answered.

“What if they are waiting inside?”

“Then you can stay inside and tell them I’m outside.”

Louis lost track of Harry after that. The platform was filled with people and loud chatter. The sounds of parents reuniting with their children surrounded him.

Eventually the platform began to clear as children and parents made their way outside. There were only about a dozen people remaining on the platform. 

He noticed a man with greying brown hair leaning against a column while holding a sign. Instead of having names, there were two pictures. One was of Harry catching a snitch earlier that year in November. The other was Louis shaking hands with the Minister of Magic at the 1978 Quidditch World Cup.

“Er..hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson,” Louis said.

“Hmmm...oh!” The man exclaimed, “Albus told me about you. Pleasure to meet you. I’m Andrew Cobrixs, but please call me Andrew. I believe there are supposed to be two of you?”

He had a strange accent. Louis recognized it, but couldn't figure out where the man was from. Maybe America. 

“The other one, Harry, is waiting outside,” Louis told him.

Louis and Andrew exited the station and found Harry sitting on a bench with his trunk and owl by his feet. He didn’t seem to notice them,

“Styles!” Louis called. 

Harry turned and rose to his feet as they approached him.

“This is Harry Styles,” Louis introduced, “and this is Andrew Cobrixs.”

Harry shook Andrew’s hand and they followed him to his car. While they were walking, Harry leaned closer to Louis and started to whisper.

“He’s American,” Harry noted.

“I know you think I’m stupid, so it might surprise you to know this, but I noticed that he was American,” Louis retorted while resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Tomlinson,” Harry said.

Once again, Louis didn’t get the chance to respond as Harry jogged the remaining few metres to Andrew’s car and all but threw himself in the front seat after loading his trunk and owl cage into the car. Louis sat in the back, next to Harry’s owl.

“The drive shouldn’t be too long, boys,” Andrew told them as the engine roared and they drove off into the distance.

* * *

Number 28 Silwood Lane was an average sized house. The only aspect differentiating it from any other houses on the street, was its garden. There were no flowers blooming in the other gardens, but the grass was neatly trimmed while covered in a layer of snow. Mr. Cobrix’s garden was filled with overgrown grass and weeds. 

Additionally, Mr. Cobrix’s house was the only one with three teenage boys sitting on the front steps. The boys appeared to be the same age as Louis. It was hard to make them out given that they were all wearing winter clothes and it was very dark outside.

One of the boys seemed to notice the car arriving and waved. The other boys quickly followed. They remained seated, but kept their eyes on the car and its passengers.

“Who are they?” Harry asked as he, Louis and Andrew unloaded their trunks.

“My neighbours, well only one of them is. The others are his friends, but they are around enough that I forget they don’t live with Liam,” Andrew answered. 

“Do you live here year-round?” Louis questioned with a slight frown. If Andrew knew Liam's friends hung around often, it was possible that he spent a lot of time in London also. So why did he have an American accent?

“Pretty much, why?” Andrew said, pausing mid reach for Harry’s trunk.

“Your accent, it’s American,” Louis stated.

“Is it?” Andrew asked. He stared at Louis with a pensive look for a second before speaking again, “Is this better?”

His accent was gone. Replaced with...well nothing. 

Louis nodded, “How did you do that?”

“I’ll explain later, there are some people I’d for you to meet.”

The boys sitting on the front porch walked over to meet Andrew right in front of the steps.

“We didn’t realize you had visitors, Mr. Corbrixs,” one of the boys said, the same one that had been the first to wave at them.

“It was a bit of a last minute thing. And I’ve told you to call me Andrew. Meet Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles.”

“Sorry,” the boy apologized before greeting Louis and Harry, “I’m Zayn Malik and they are Niall Horan and Liam Payne.”

Louis nodded at both boys, unable to shake their hands due to his trunk. Niall’s, the boy on Zayn’s left, eyes widened when he saw Harry’s owl. Louis had forgotten that most muggles weren’t used to seeing owls as pets.

Although he didn’t have one, Louis’ family had grown accustomed to them since letters from Hogwarts or his friends arrived through the summer.

“Well, we will leave the three of you alone, now,” Liam said, “Louis, Harry, I hope we’ll meet again.”

“I hope not,” Harry muttered under his breath, too low for anyone, but Louis too hear. That didn’t stop Louis from elbowing him in the chest, even though he immediately regretted it when he saw the look in Harry’s eyes.

Zayn, Niall and Liam walked past them and entered the house directly across the street. Louis watched them carefully, forgetting where he was. He felt Harry nudge him which made him realize that Andrew had already entered the house. Louis grabbed his trunk and squeezed through the doorway,

The inside was also unremarkable. On the left was the living room, which contained a couch, bookshelf and television. The living room connected to the kitchen, which was spotless from what Louis could see. On the right was a mantel with pictures of Andrew or people that Louis assumed were his family.

Louis hadn’t been to many wizarding homes, but compared to the ones he had been to, Number 28 Silwood Lane was normal. There were no magical elements. No pots and pans being cleaned by themselves or people moving around in pictures. Everything reminded him of a muggle home.

Harry appeared to come to the same conclusion as he scowled while looking around. Louis wondered if it was always like this or if it was just because of Dumbledore’s no magic rule for Harry and Louis. 

“It’s getting late,” Andrew remarked, “I’ll prepare dinner. I hope you don’t mind sharing a room. I wasn’t given a lot of time to prepare, so I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in the same one. There are two beds though.”

The last part of the sentence relieved Louis a bit. Sharing a room with Harry was bad enough, he couldn’t imagine having to share a bed with him. Harry probably would make him sleep on the floor if that was the case.

Louis still hated the thought of sharing a room with Harry, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to cause Andrew any trouble.

“It’s fine, we don’t mind,” Louis said.

“Speak for yourself,” Harry mumbled. This time Louis had to restrain himself from elbowing him.

“Good. Your room is the first door to the left upstairs. I feel like I'm forgetting something … wands! I need your wands,” Andrew told them apologetically. 

Reluctantly, Louis handed his over. It felt wrong seeing someone else hold it. A wizard’s wand was one of their most precious belongings. They rarely parted with it.

This time, Louis led the way. He trudged his trunk up the stairs and into the room Andrew had told them to enter. It was larger than Louis expected and had a square window at the back. There were two beds pressed to either the left or right wall. Each wall had a bookshelf and a desk. The bookshelves were mostly empty and so were the desks. In between the beds were a carpet with a small round table placed upon it. There was only one wardrobe, which was right next to the door.

Louis sat at the edge of the bed against the left wall. Harry didn’t say anything as he placed his owl on the desk next to the opposite bed and began unpacking his trunk.

_ Two weeks. Two weeks. I can do this.  _ Louis thought to himself. It was only two weeks. Besides, without magic Harry couldn’t do much. Unsurprisingly, that thought did not reassure him. Not at all.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated. The next chapter will be out in a few days. I'm aiming for Wednesday since I go back to school on Tuesday and won't be able to write as much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly about introducing Liam, Niall and Zayn. The next chapter will include more Louis and Harry, but there still is some of them in this chapter. Enjoy!

Louis studied Andrew carefully as he ate breakfast. He hadn’t expected Andrew to make breakfast, so when he had woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs that morning he was rather surprised.

The two of them sat at the kitchen table. Harry was still yet to join them and neither Louis or Andrew felt like waking him up. Andrew’s attempts to make small talk had led nowhere which resulted in them eating in silence. Or Louis eating in silence as Andrew sipped tea and read the newspaper.

After finishing his breakfast, Louis excused himself and returned to his room, expecting to see Harry. Instead, he found Harry’s neatly made bed, looking the exact same as it had when Louis had first seen it.

He blinked and began checking the other rooms. Harry wasn’t in any of them.

“Have you seen Harry?” Louis asked, walking back downstairs.

Andrew, who was still sipping his tea and reading, looked up at Louis.

“No, not yet. Isn’t he still in bed?” Andrew responded.

“His bed is empty.”

“Perhaps he wanted to take an early morning stroll,” Andrew suggested and turned his attention back to the article he was reading.

_ Wouldn’t we have heard him?  _ Louis thought to himself, but didn’t voice the question. Instead he just nodded.

“I’ll see if I can catch up to him,” Louis told Andrew and quickly hurried out of the house.

Louis fastned the buttons of his jacket as he walked. He wasn’t sure why Harry’s disappearance bothered him. If anything he should be relieved. But something was telling him that it wasn’t right.

The street was deserted as Louis walked down it. There was no sign that Harry had been there at all. He continued walking as more people started to appear. He thought about turning back. He didn’t even know what clothes Harry was wearing. If Harry was trying to hide, he would probably be successful. 

His eyes darted throughout the street, there were families or couples walking together, but no one was walking alone. He sighed. Harry would have to return eventually, it was probably better to just go back to Andrew’s house and enjoy the time without him.

Louis had been so focused on looking for Harry that he didn’t hear anyone behind him. He turned and collided with something hard enough that he heard a  _ crack _ before blinding pain flashed through him. 

“Woah, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” A male voice asked.

Louis looked up to see a boy around his age with warm brown eyes staring at him with a concerned look. He also realized he was lying on the ground with half of his body on the road.

“Yeah, m’ fine,” Louis said. His voice sounded different. Wetter, like there was blood mixed into it. Was he bleeding? He didn’t feel anything after the initial flash of pain. Just a strange tingling feeling. There was also a ringing sound in his head, but he ignored it.

“No, you’re not. You’re bleeding,” the brown eyed boy said, “I don’t live too far, I could help.”

“It’s okay,” Louis reassured. As he said that, the ringing got louder. He drew his hand to his temple and winced.

“You’re definitely not okay,” the boy responded. He reached out and helped Louis up. Louis felt an arm fall upon his shoulders. The boy’s hold was light, it was like he was barely touching Louis, but it was firm.

They began to walk back to wherever this boy’s house was. Louis squinted at the boy as they walked, something about him was familiar.

“We’ve met before, haven’t we?” Louis asked.

“I...think so. You do seem familiar,” the boy answered, looking at Louis for a second before turning his attention back to his front.

“Niall, right? I’m Louis Tomlinson, we met yesterday,” Louis said, finally figuring out the boy was one of the people at Andrew’s house when they first arrived.

“I’m Liam actually,” Liam corrected, “I remember you though, and you were with that other boy, Harry was it? Where is he?” 

“He left before I did. He wanted to go for an early run,” Louis lied. It was easier than explaining that he had no idea where Harry was.

“How do you know Andrew?” Liam asked.

“He’s...a family friend,” Louis answered hesitantly, hoping Liam wouldn’t detect the uncertainty in his voice, “he offered to let me stay for the holidays and since Sty-Harry is my...friend, he offered to let Harry stay too.”

Louis didn’t know how believable those lies were. Liam didn’t seem to question them. He just nodded and continued guiding Louis toward his house.

“Why were you at Andrew’s house?” Louis wanted to change the subject.

“My family went on vacation. I was supposed to give Andrew a spare key.”   
  


“They left you alone?”

“They trust me,” Liam said, “enough to allow me to invite Niall and Zayn. We’re here.”

Liam carefully walked Louis up to the front door before moving to unlock it. Louis hadn’t realized how bad his balance was. Everything felt like it was tilting to the side. He grasped out trying to reach something, but couldn’t find anything.

“Here,” Liam said, steering Louis into his house.

The warm light washed over him and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Bloody hell, Lee!” A voice exclaimed, “what did you do?”

“It was an accident,” Liam shouted to whomever the voice had come from, “have a seat.”   
  


Louis sat down on a random chair as Liam started frantically checking the kitchen cabinets.

“What happened?” The same voice asked in a lower tone.

“I accidentally knocked him over,” Liam said as he examined a medium sized white box and stepped out of Louis’, “where’s Zayn?”

“He’s still upstairs,” the voice answered.

“Can you fetch him?”

“I’d rather stay here and hear how -.”

“Niall!”

Louis heard footsteps retreat and then thud against the stairs as the boy, Niall, went to get Zayn.

“Does your head hurt,” Liam asked, entering Louis’ vision once again.

Louis shook his head, “It’s just ringing.”

Liam frowned and handed Louis a glass of water, ordering him to drink. Louis obliged, sipping slowly on the cool liquid. After about a minute or two, Niall returned with another boy who Louis recognized from the day before, Zayn. 

“You’re covered in blood,” Zayn stated with wide eyes.

“I know,” Liam responded, keeping his attention on Louis, “can you help me? Bring me some towels.”

Zayn disappeared for a few moments before returning with towels. Niall threw himself on a couch and Zayn took a seat opposite him. Liam tilted Louis’s head forward and placed something cold on the back of his neck.

“Pinch your nose and breathe through your mouth,” Liam instructed.

The bleeding stopped eventually. Liam looked like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

“It doesn’t look like you have a concussion or anything severe. Again, I’m really sorry,” Liam apologized.

“S’ okay,” Louis muttered. He was aware that the other three boys had their attention on him. His face became warm. As far as first impressions go, his could have gone better. They would forever remember his as the bloke that bled on their friend.

“Do you want to wash up or something?” Liam asked as he handed Louis a towel, “the room’s right over there.”   
  


Louis nodded and followed Liam’s directions. He pushed the white wooden door open and caught a glance of himself in the mirror. There was a trickle of blood from his nose and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He turned the tap on and began to clean himself up. The water was cold, but he didn’t mind it.

_ I wonder if Harry’s returned _ , he thought.  _ Stop thinking about Harry.  _ He tried, he did. He wasn’t even thinking about the threat anymore. It was just Harry as a whole that consumed his thoughts. No matter what he did he couldn’t take his mind off of him.

Louis turned the water off and looked at the crimson stained towel. He clenched it tightly. 

“Thank you Liam,” Louis said re-entering the room the boys were in, “and Niall and Zayn for your assistance and hospitality. I should be…”

Harry was on the couch. 

Harry was on the couch.

He had taken his jacket and boots off. He looked comfortable, like he was lounging in the library at Hogwarts instead of being surrounded by the people he hated.

Harry mid conversation with Niall while Liam and Zayn were leaning in. How had Louis not heard him come in? Did he know Louis was here? Did he know Louis was looking for him. Why was he here? 

These thoughts filled Louis’ head as his blue eyes met Harry’s green ones. There was nothing in them. They weren’t angry or warm, they were just empty. Not in a cold way. His eyes didn’t betray any emotion. When their eyes met Louis felt himself freeze. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run, but he wasn’t moving. 

Harry offered Louis a smile that a stranger might have mistaken as friendly. But Louis. Louis had grown up around Slytherins, not just Harry. They all had the same smile when they wanted something.

The smile that was kind and inviting. It softened their features and even their eyes played along. It made them seem innocent and trustworthy. Helpful and friendly. Depending on how it was wielded, it was a weapon that could be used for a thousand different purposes. Whether it was convincing a professor to not give them detention, or tricking innocent first years into running into the forbidden forest after curfew.

Louis was familiar with the smile. He had seen it being used so many times before. For good and bad. The good news, it almost never worked on people who hated the wielder. The bad news, it almost never worked on people who hated the wielder. 

Fortunately, luck seemed to be in his favour. Harry’s smile did nothing more than deepen Louis' scowl.

“I’ve been worried sick Louis, where have you been?” Harry asked in a concerned tone. 

Louis knew Harry knew exactly what he was doing. That Louis could see right through him. Harry was cunning, not stupid. He was sitting in a room with the same Muggles that he had said he hoped not to see again, less than a day earlier. Of course he knew Louis could tell he was faking it. What he didn’t know, and wanted to know, was what Louis would do next.

“I was looking for you. I fell along the way. Liam helped me clean up,” Louis answered staring Harry dead in the eyes, “enough about me, where were you.”

“You hit your head,” Harry said, ignoring the last part of Louis’ sentence. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He was playing the role of a concerned friend. Interesting. 

“I’m fine. I should get going now, which is what I came here to say,” Louis replied, “you should come too. Andrew was wondering why you missed breakfast.”

“Of course,” Harry said, the smile resurfacing on his face.

Louis thanked the boys one more time. 

“You should come to this thing at my house tonight,” Liam said as Harry and Louis prepared to leave. 

“Thing?” Louis asked.

“Function?” Liam tried, “there’s not many people coming so saying it’s a party would be generous. Anyway, come, it’ll be fun. And I owe you.”

Louis thought about how much Harry would hate spending more time with Muggles. Harry had finished pulling his coat on and was gripping Louis’ shoulders. 

“We’ll come,” Louis answered. Harry’s grip tightened. 

“Great,” Liam said with a smile as he closed the door.

“Why would you say that?” Harry asked. 

“You don’t want to see them again? You seemed to be getting along great with them.”

“You told them I was your friend,” Harry stated, “what was I supposed to do. It was an easy way in.”

“And where were you before. Why did you miss breakfast?” Louis inquired.

“Walking,” Harry answered simply, staring at Louis coldly, daring him to back down.

Louis pushed instead.

“You were walking? Why didn’t you just use the door to leave the house?”

“I used the back door. Maybe explore the house before you make assumptions. And stop being so suspicious, it’s not going to make your life any easier, Lou,” Harry said. 

He stepped backward and offered Louis one last smile, a different one this time. This time his eyes bore no trace of sincerity. Harry turned on his heels, leaving Louis standing outside Liam’s house. 

_ Lou _ . Louis’ heart skipped a beat at that. He shook his head and took off after Harry. Maybe Liam’s “thing” would give him a chance to figure out what Harry was trying to do. He hoped it would. It had been less than a day and all Harry had done would make things more confusing. He hadn’t realized just how badly he wanted to understand Harry Styles. How he needed to understand Harry Styles.

Louis was wrong for thinking the hardest part of this punishment would be having to stand Harry’s presence for two weeks. It would be the confusion he caused Louis that would be hard. His silence or short answers. Louis didn’t want to know what would happen if he couldn’t figure it out.

* * *

“You can’t just invite people, Liam!” Niall exclaimed, jumping from his seat as Liam walked back in.

“Louis and Harry don’t know anything. They’ll be put in no danger,” Liam responded.

“It’s not about danger,” Zayn cut in, “they are strangers. And we agreed not to involve people.”

“I would never invite anyone to an actual meeting. But it’s a harmless party. A few people who work for him will be there, but otherwise it’ll just be my neighbours and mates from school, who also don’t know anything” Liam told him.

“Liam,” Zayn said in a warning tone.

“I know, but trust me on this. We meet Andrew enough as it is, we would probably end up meeting them anyway. We let them in. Prove that we’re normal and they won’t be suspicious,” Liam said as he exchanged a look with Niall.

“Seriously, Lee,” Niall remarked, “You’re supposed to be the responsible one.”

“And I am. They’ve probably met dozens of people that work for him without realizing it. They are in no more danger here than they would be anywhere else. ”

“He hates people like them. People like us. Muggles,” Zayn said, “we can’t put them in danger.”

“We aren’t. He doesn’t even know about it,” Liam replied, “it’s a party, a function, and the only people invited are our friends. Some of them happen to be from work. No one is in any danger. We can pretend like we’re normal teenagers for once. Throw parties, break curfew, as long as we control everything.”

“Fine,” Niall sighed, “you’re probably right. He barely cares about us and he forces us to work for him. Why would the Dark Lord care about a muggle party?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always appreciated. Like I said at the beginning, there will be more Louis and Harry in the next chapter. I hope to have it out by the end of the week. The latest it should be is 24th. I have a pretty clear idea for the next chapter, so if I'm not too busy it should be out sooner rather than later. Once again, thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Louis fidgeted with his collar as he examined himself in the mirror. Harry lay sprawled across his bed a few feet away. His eyes are closed and from where Louis is standing he appears to be asleep. There’s a half full bottle of ink next to him, that is so close to tipping over and staining the light sheets.

It has been hours since their encounter at Liam’s house. They’ve barely spoken to each other since, but their last conversation is still fresh in Louis’ mind.

* * *

“I’m not coming to your bloody muggle party!” Harry had shouted.

“Oh, really? It’s not like you have anything better to do,” Louis shot back. 

“Anything’s better than spending time with muggles,” Harry spat, “Why do you even want me there?” He and Louis were standing on opposite sides of the room, glaring daggers at each other.

_ Because I want you to be uncomfortable,  _ Louis thinks. Honestly, he’s not entirely sure why he wants Harry there. Payback? He wants to know if Harry will crack first. Harry’s so certain that Louis will make a mistake first, but if he was the one that made one first…

There’s a chance it could backfire. Louis’ aware of that. During their meeting earlier in the day, the boys were all fooled by Harry. Maybe he’ll turn out to be an amazing actor and play his part well enough that he fools them again. But maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t. He’ll be forced to spend hours making small talk with muggles. Hours spent around muggles without insulting them. Louis wants to know if he can pull that off, if it’s even possible.

Louis feels bad about it. He really does. There’s a part of him telling him not to do it. To just leave Harry alone. But Harry’s been insulting him since they were eleven. And over the past week he’s threatened him no fewer than five times. Louis’ not wrong for wanting some sort of revenge. 

_ There are better ways to get revenge _ . That little voice says. And it’s right, there are. But this way is easy, and it’s right in front of him. He doesn’t have any magic and neither does Harry. When they go back to Hogwarts under the careful eye of professors. Harry always manages to find a way to sneak past them, but Louis doesn’t want to take a risk.

He knows Harry will continue to threaten him and attempt to make him uncomfortable, like he has for their entire stay. Which has only been less than a day, he reminds himself. So why not make him uncomfortable now. If only for just a few short moments. Harry can pretend to be enjoying himself, but he won’t like it there. Why would Louis pass on this opportunity?

_ Because you’re a better person than he is _ . The voice says. Louis is really starting to hate it. 

When he agreed to Liam’s invitation, he hadn’t thought too deeply about how he was going to convince Harry to come. He took a quick look at the room, trying to see if there was something he could use to his advantage.

His eyes land on a piece of parchment on Harry’s desk. The ink isn’t yet dry, but the writing is neat enough to make out.

_ Dear Father, _

Louis flicks his eyes back to Harry. This time he listens to the voice. It was Harry’s letter to his family. He shouldn’t read the rest of it. 

“Are you really afraid of muggles?” Louis taunted. He has no idea where he’s going with this, but other than the letter he can’t see any of Harry’s belongings.

“Really, Tomlinson? That’s the best you’ve got?” Harry responded.

“That’s not an answer.”

“We both know I’m not afraid of muggles.”

“You’re a pure-blood. That’s why you won’t come. You would rather die than associate yourself with muggles,” Louis stated. 

“We both already know that. Why don’t you try something I don’t know.”

“Fine, Styles, don’t come,” Louis said  resignedly, “I’m sure Dumbledore will love to hear about this.”

“Dumbledore might be the greatest muggle sympathizing fool of all time, but I doubt he’ll care if I refuse to go to a muggle party,” Harry said in response.

“I’m sure he’ll care when he hears you’ve been threatening me,” Louis will never go through with it. Harry knows that, or at least he thinks it. He has no way of knowing for sure.

Something flickered in Harry’s eyes. Doubt, uncertainty. Only for a second, but Louis saw it.

“Even you're not that pathetic Tomlinson. You can fight your own battles, no need to bring the headmaster into it,” Harry said in a cool voice. 

“Do you really feel like taking that risk, Styles? Maybe I’ll-”

Within a second Harry pressed Louis against a wall and stared down at him. Louis was reminded of that night at Hogwarts only a few days ago. 

“Don’t try to threaten or intimidate me Tomlison. It will never work.”

“You’re not going to miss anything by staying here,” Louis pointed out, “what do you plan on doing for 2 weeks?”

Harry didn’t answer. He just released Louis and took a step back. Instead of saying anything, he turned around and took a seat at his desk. Louis watched him carefully. He raised his quill and began writing on the parchment.

“I’ll come,” Harry said after a few moments.

Louis blinked. He thought it would take more convincing than that. Something didn’t feel right.

“W-why?” Louis asked.

“I said I’ll come,” Harry said sharply. Still writing and not facing him. “Is that not good enough for you?”

Louis didn't push. Later, he’ll hate himself for it. But Harry was coming and that was all he needed. Why did it feel so strange, though?

* * *

It’s been hours since that conversation. Harry and Louis hadn’t talked since. Louis decided to get dressed while glancing out the window occasionally. He had forgotten to ask Liam what time it started and kept checking to see if anyone had arrived. 

The Sun had set a while ago. Streetlights lit the street and gave Louis a decent view of the houses and other people. 

He threw a glance at Harry who had been sleeping for the past hour. Louis wondered if he would bother changing his clothes. Louis doubted it. Harry was only going to this reluctantly. There was no reason he would put much effort into it.

Louis heard the roar of an engine and watched as three motorcycles pulled up to Liam’s house. Each one had two people on it. They disembarked and walked to Liam’s door. It was opened and the motorcyclists walked in. 

More cars started to arrive, Louis took that as their clue to leave.

“Styles! Wake up!” He shook Harry’s form slightly. 

Harry mumbled a few words, but opened his eyes and stared at Louis with a frown. He didn’t say anything as he took in Louis’ appearance. Finally,

“You’re really wearing that?” He asked. 

Louis looked at the clothes he was wearing, nothing seemed wrong with that.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I’m not sure why you’re trying to impress a couple muggles. Why you’d even bother.”

Louis didn’t respond and just told Harry he would be waiting for him outside. The cool December air surrounded him. Harry joined him a few minutes later. He didn’t look much different, in fact the only difference was the grey jacket he was wearing.

The door of Liam’s house was already open, so they walked inside. There were at least 30 people from what Louis could see. Music is playing, Louis recognized the song as a song by the Beatles. 

_ I'm in love for the first time _

_ Don't you know it's gonna last _

_ It's a love that lasts forever _

_ It's a love that had no past _

_ Don't let me down _

_ Don't let me down _

_ Don't let me down _

_ Don't let me down _

He spotted Niall grinning while holding a bottle of beer. Niall noticed him and Harry and walked over to them. 

“Here,” he said and pressed a bottle of beer in their hands, “there’s some better stuff in the back.”

“This should be good,” Louis responded. He’s drunk before. Once. At a party the previous year when Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup. He only had a few sips of firewhiskey though, not an entire bottle.

There was a certain slur to Niall’s words and he swayed a bit. Louis couldn’t spot Liam or Zayn anywhere.

“Alright. If you change your mind...” Niall trailed off with a smirk that spoke all the words he didn’t.

“We’ll be fine,” Louis said and Niall lets out a sigh.

“You know where to go if your feelings change. Enjoy!” 

Niall walked back to his seat, well he stumbled more than walked. Louis was unsure of what to do next. He noticed that Harry had begun drinking the beer.

“What?” He said as he noticed Louis looking at him, “it’s not worse than firewhiskey.”

Reluctantly, Louis took a sip. It burned a bit, but he swallowed and took another. 

“Oi Tomlinson!” A voice exclaimed from the kitchen.

Liam stood there, leaning against the doorway with a bottle of beer in hand. His eyes were slightly glossed over. Louis did a quick scan of the room and saw that nearly everyone was drinking.

“There’s a lot of people here,” Louis remarked.

“Well...not that much compared to some other parties I’ve been to,” Liam responded, “it’ll be fine. I can introduce you and Harry to some people if you want?”

“No,” Harry answers before he can, “we’ll be fine.”

Liam nodded and retreated back into the kitchen. Louis and Harry walked into a larger room he hadn’t been in before. Zayn is in a corner talking to a small group of people. 

All of a sudden Harry stopped moving. Louis faced him and noticed his features had paled and his grip on the bottle, almost empty now, has tightened.

“Are you-.”

“I’m fine,” Harry interrupted before Louis could finish asking if he was okay.

Harry’s eyes remained focused on a spot across the couch as they took a seat. Louis followed his gaze and saw a young woman standing there. She looked older than most people in the room did. She was probably in her early to mid 20s. She was tall with blue eyes and long blonde hair, something about her seemed familiar, but Louis couldn’t place his finger on it.

Harry began rubbing his left forearm and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked.

“To the back,” Harry answered and with that walked out of the room, leaving Louis alone.

Louis waited for a few seconds before following him. Smoke fumes filled the air and the music was a lot quieter back here. There were only eight people in the back. They were alternating between smoking, drinking and kissing.

Harry and the woman were standing in a corner. Louis saw a ring glinting on her finger, she was married. He wondered why she was here and if Harry knew her. Louis leaned closer.

They were still talking too quietly for Louis to make out.

“You never striked me as the type to do anything hard,” a voice said behind him.

Louis saw Zayn standing behind him. Looking at him curiously. 

“I wasn’t,” he answered, perhaps too quickly, “I was..er...following Harry.”

Zayn followed Louis’ eyes to where Harry stood. Louis could have sworn his eyes widened ever so slightly, but he blinked and Zayn looked fine.

“Well you’re missing all the fun, come on,” Zayn said, guiding Louis out of the room.

Louis looked back at the spot Harry and the woman had been in earlier, but they were gone. They were nowhere else in the room in fact, it was like they had never been there at all.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics are from Don't Let Me Down by the Beatles. As always, feedback is always appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter out within a week. Thank you for reading!


End file.
